1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns a method of reducing the build up of ice or snow on roads, and also a vehicle for use in spreading de-icing compositions on roads to prevent the build up of snow or ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Salt or other solid de-icing materials are often applied onto roads during cold weather to prevent the formation or build up of ice or snow on the road surface. Such materials are generally dispensed from the rear of a specialised vehicle. A significant proportion of material spread in this way can be wasted, and particularly due to fine material spreading further than is required. This can result in potential pollution and damage to the surrounding environment. Such further spreading also means that materials are being wasted and therefore extra costs incurred.
Proposals have been made to pre-wet salt or other de-icing materials with brine prior to spreading. Significant disadvantages have been encountered with these proposals. Brine is corrosive to steel and thus requires special handling and storage. Significant additional infrastructure is required to use brine, in producing and handling this material. Brine may also have deleterious effects on the surrounding environment.